One Foot in Front of the Other
by Ice Queen13
Summary: Based on details from all five books. This story pretty much explores the lives of the Marauders and Lily, along with others who've had an effect on their lives.
1. A Receiving of Letters and the Start of

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I only wish I did!  
  
A/N: Here's my attempt at the typical Lily/James story. I'll try to stick as close to the Order of the Phoenix and other books as possible. It's got Lily, the Marauders, and a few original characters as well.  
  
Chapter One-A Receiving of Letters and the Start of a New Life  
  
Lily and Petunia Evans both sat outside in the gardens of their parents' home, both enjoying the warm sunshine as it wash upon them. Petunia, the oldest, was telling her sister stories of the secondary school she attended, as she was two years older. Lily could only sigh. As wonderful as the school sounded, she always wished for something more, something she couldn't explain, as though it were just a part of her. And compared to what her sister was describing, finding out this missing piece of her HAD to be better.  
  
She and her sister got along wonderfully. They just wanted and expected different things of life. While Petunia was into the upbeat social status to rule her life, Lily was a little more alone. She dearly loved to read and to discover new things. She treasured books about dragons, castles, and things that could never be.  
  
Lily looked nothing like her sister, who was plain looking and dull. Lily had brilliant red hair with a hint of waviness cascading down to her shoulder blades and magnificent emerald green eyes, always filled with life and happiness. She had creamy white skin, which was framed nicely by her hair. She was also quite petite.  
  
A shrill screaming from the house alerted their attention. It was obviously their mother, but they had no clue what she was screaming so horribly about. Both girls were on their feet in seconds, lunging for the back door. Stepping into the kitchen, they found something that completely took them by surprise: an owl was sitting on the back of one of the kitchen chairs, a letter attached to its leg.  
  
The owl hooted and turned its gaze on Lily, and for some reason, she wasn't frightened or shocked at all. Just another one of those things she couldn't explain. Reaching her hand out slowly, she stroked the soft brown feathers of the owl's head and with the other hand reached for the letter.  
  
On the front was:  
  
Lily M. Evans The Kitchen The Jacob Evans' Household Surrey  
  
Lily turned the letter over in her hands. It was made of some strange.parchment? Looking on the back, she found a crest, a rather odd one at that. It was a purple seal with four animals, a lion, a serpent, a badger, and an eagle, all surrounding a letter H.  
  
She opened the letter with shaking hands, trying not to break the eccentric seal. Her eyes grew wide as they scanned the letter, and her heart beat perilously fast in her chest. The mysterious letter read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards) Dear Miss Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Lily quickly handed the letter to her mother, who simply looked disbelieving. Her eyes went from Lily, to the letter, to the owl that still perched on her fine kitchen chair. This had to be some sick joke, but the owl sitting tranquilly on the top of the chair was tribute to something more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The young James Potter sat a the foot of his bed, at the time trying to get his unruly black hair to cooperate, his chocolate brown eyes looking frustrated. He pushed his round glasses up to the bridge of his nose and read the letter again.  
  
James had long been expecting his letter from Hogwarts; he was from a prominent wizarding family after all. The Potters hadn't seen a squib in years. His mother was overwhelmed with happiness, but his father seemed indifferent, which had upset him greatly. On September 1, he'd be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After all, he was born to BE this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The heartened Sirius Black ran a hand through his black hair in anticipation, and his light blue eyes danced in his skull. He had handsomely tanned skin, and looked slightly out of place in the gloomy house he occupied with his parents and brother.  
  
Sirius had long expected his letter as well, but his anticipation had many more reasons behind it. He was tired of his family trying to shove their beliefs down his throat. He, unlike his brother Regulus, didn't swallow them.  
  
It was a relief when the owl swooped in, the letter tied to its leg. Sirius nearly let out a cry of happiness as he clutched the letter in hand and started making early preparations. He'd be able to leave his family, if only for the school year.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus Lupin sat in a tired heap on his bed, his amber eyes frustrated, tired, and longing all at once. His shaking hand passed through his sandy blonde hair once more before he tentatively took the letter from the school owl.  
  
Remus was a different story from his peers; he hadn't expected a letter at all. However, the new Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was pretty much welcoming him with open arms. They'd have to take precautions, yes, but he'd actually be able to attend a school!  
  
Ever since he'd been bitten and become a werewolf himself, he'd dreamt of an owl flying through his window to send him off to Hogwarts. Not that he'd ever thought that would actually happen, but it did! The eleven-year- old Remus punched the air with his fist and let out a triumphant cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peter Pettigrew had never shown signs of magical talent. He took his whole family by surprise when he strode in holding his Hogwarts letter. The slightly round boy was beaming with pride as his father ruffled his mousy- blonde hair. He wasn't a squib after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Roselyn Wise stood by her window smiling. She was quite a pretty girl, with black hair falling down to her middle back and silver-gray eyes that were inquisitive and warm.  
  
She was happy at the moment. She had finally gotten her Hogwarts letter. She'd waited her whole life to get away from the madness that was her family. Prominent wizarding family they may be, but their own daughter meant nothing to them. Her father was disappointed with her associating with Muggles, Muggle-borns, and others of the sort, he even occasionally beat her, and it was beginning to take a toll. Her mother never helped her, so that didn't matter either, and her two sisters treated her as a freak. She'd finally get to leave though, for something she hoped was better than this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Freak," Petunia mumbled under her breath as she passed Lily on the stairs. The word struck like a whip and hung in the air. Ever since Lily had gotten her letter, Petunia wouldn't even touch her, and the word freak was now a common word in her vocabulary.  
  
It hurt Lily more than she thought anything ever could. She and Petunia had gotten along wonderfully, and now she had lost her only friend, her only sister. Lily had long since gone to Diagon Alley to get her supplies. She'd even talked to a wizarding family who told her where to go once she got to King's Cross.  
  
With a sigh, Lily heard her parents calling the girls for them to go. It was September 1, the first day of term. Lily's father heaved her trunk into the boot and they hastily got into the car with Petunia, who was forced to see her sister off to school.  
  
King's Cross was packed with people, but she followed the instructions of the people she'd met. With a deep breath, she faced the barrier between platforms nine and ten. She started at a little bit of a run.  
  
I'm gonna crash! She thought desperately. She closed her eyes and waited for impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes and looked before her at the beautiful scarlet Hogwarts Express. The owl her parents bought her, Nuncio hooted at her reassuringly. She gave a small smile and climbed aboard her train, dragging her trunk and owl cage.  
  
Lily searched to the back of the train, but she didn't find a single empty compartment. Soon enough though, she came upon a compartment with just one passenger. Sitting nearest the window was a small girl, she was just below average height, and so skinny she almost looked frail. She had black semi- wavy hair falling down to her middle back. She turned around to regard the intruder with piercing silver-gray eyes that looked hostile. However, they instantly softened when she saw who it was.  
  
"Sorry, you can come in if you like," she said in a soft tone. "I thought you were someone else, sorry for any hostility."  
  
"That's alright. Would you mind if I shared your compartment? All the others are full," Lily replied kindly. She rather liked this stranger.  
  
"Certainly. Here, let me help you with that." The girl helped Lily put her trunk and owl cage into the holding space. The snowy owl hooted his thanks. "I have an owl as well. Her name's Rhiannon. I thought it only appropriate since I was going to Hogwarts. My aunt said she's sending me a kitten for Christmas so that I won't get lonely whenever the owl's in the Owlery or making deliveries."  
  
"SENDING a kitten?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, I'm hoping she's making the delivery herself. My name's Roselyn Marienna Wise," the girl said, extending her hand.  
  
"Lily Marie Evans."  
  
"I take it you're a Muggle-born?" Roselyn asked, taking in Lily's attire.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A Muggle-born. Yes, I suppose you are. You'll find this as a really big change. Muggles are non-magic people. Muggle-born means that you are a witch or wizard born into a Muggle family."  
  
"I just don't know anything about this world. I don't know what I'm doing, where I'm going. I feel lost."  
  
"Everyone feels lost. Even me, and I come from a long line of wizards and witches. That's the wonder of it, the mystery really."  
  
Lily could immediately tell that this girl was the adventurous type, though not that sociable. She could tell because she too wasn't too anxious to socialize quickly, but his girl broke down the barrier. From the moment of their handshake, she knew that she and Roselyn were forming a bond not to be broken easily.  
  
The train ride was quite enjoyable as the two girls talked and laughed. Roselyn was even kind enough to explain many aspects of the wizarding world to Lily. They were immersed in a deep conversation about houses.  
  
"I'd really like to get into Gryffindor," Roselyn said, "mostly just to spite my father."  
  
"Gryffindor by far sounds the best, but I've always been slightly work- oriented. I suppose that might stick me in Ravenclaw," Lily thought aloud. "Do you know how they sort us?"  
  
"My sisters all tell me that they make us take on a dragon, but that's my sisters' word. Don't trust it. They're all Slytherins by house and nature."  
  
"Slytherin doesn't sound all that appealing."  
  
"Oh does it not, my dear?" a smooth voice said from the door. A boy with sleek silver-blonde hair stood in the doorway to their compartment with a group of three boys behind him that Lily and Roselyn couldn't quite see. "Lucius Malfoy, please to meet you Ms.?"  
  
"Evans," Lily said shortly, not taking his extended hand. She could tell that there was something about this boy that wasn't right.  
  
"A Mudblood I see," Lucius said, his face contorting with disgust. "I'll thank you for NOT shaking my hand. Don't want that filth on me."  
  
"Shut it, Malfoy," Roselyn said, standing in front of Lily.  
  
"Ah, Roselyn Wise. I'll retire to my compartment. I now feel the need to alert your father to this," Malfoy said, gesturing towards Lily. He then left the compartment. Roselyn had gone quite white as he said that, paler than she was already.  
  
"What did he call me?" Lily asked as the door slid shut.  
  
"A Mudblood. It's a foul term for Muggle-borns. Malfoys pride themselves on being purebloods, having no Muggles in their families. It's rubbish really, but my family's like that too. You'll find a lot of families are, most of them are Slytherins though, all sticking together like glue, too afraid to act on their own."  
  
"Why is he writing to your father?"  
  
"So that my father will start a never-ending argument about who I choose as friends."  
  
"The Wise and Malfoy families are usually friends. They think I'm the oddball in the family. My aunt and myself don't like the whole pureblood frenzy. Her daughter Jocelyn is somewhere, and she's a first year too."  
  
The train was gradually slowing down, but the girls continued talking as they had long ago changed into their robes. When they finally halted at what Roselyn called Hogsmeade station, everyone began to file out into the narrow corridor. They'd walked a short distance when someone began calling after them.  
  
"Rose! Rose, can't you wait for your own flesh and blood to catch up with you?" an exasperated voice called. Roselyn turned around and smiled widely.  
  
"Hello, Josie. Lily, this is my cousin, Jocelyn Wise. Jocelyn, this is Lily."  
  
"Call me Josie before I attack my cousin," the girl said, extending her hand to Lily. The two girls looked nothing alike. Josie was tall and not so frail looking. She had light blonde hair and brown eyes. "And may I introduce to you all.Paige and Gwen!"  
  
The girl named Paige stepped forward and introduced herself as Paige Trite. She had curly brown hair that reached only her shoulders and amiable blue eyes. She was tall and lanky, not at all like the rest of them.  
  
Gwen also extended her hand in friendship, introducing herself as Gwen Brown, which perfectly suited her. She was hyper and jumpy, her brown hair bouncing around her face and her brown eyes laughing as she joined them.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" came a booming voice from up ahead. They followed the sound until they came up to a giant of a man. He led them down a rough beaten path to where an almost docile lake shimmered in front of them, reflecting the light coming from the castle windows ahead. There were gasps as they realized where they were headed.  
  
"No more'n four to a boat!" the huge man who led them here called out. Gwen said she'd go with her twin brother, who was also here, so Lily, Roselyn, Josie, and Paige all clambered into one of the boats. The black surface of the lake passed beneath them as they began on their way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Upon reaching dry land, a few of the students climbed out quickly, others taking their time and having a good laugh at their nearly seasick companions. Waiting for them at the entrance to the school was a strict looking witch with her black hair in a neat bun. She led them into a side chamber off of the huge Entrance Hall.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor McGonagall, and head of Gryffindor house. In a few moments, I will lead you into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses. While here, you will eat at your house table, and sleep in your house dormitories. Please wait here, and do try to make yourselves look presentable," the witch said before exiting the chamber.  
  
"I'm so nervous," Josie squealed.  
  
"I'm not, I'm just running away if they put me in Slytherin," Roselyn joked.  
  
"Here, here to that," Josie cheered quietly.  
  
Professor McGonagall entered the chamber again and motioned for them to follow her. From the back of the Great Hall, she grabbed a three-legged stool, a tattered hat, and a scroll. The first years' mouths hung wide open as they looked at all of the older students at their respective house table. Then their attention went to the ceiling, which looked exactly like the peaceful night outside.  
  
The hat sat still for a moment before a tear near the brim began to.sing. The first year students stood motionless. All they had to do was put on a hat?  
  
"When I call your name," Professor McGonagall said when the hat was finished, "you will come and put the sorting hat on your head and will then sit at your house table." She began reading from the scroll in her hand. "Albert, Daniel."  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Atkinson, Samantha."  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Baddon, Max."  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Barr, Stewart."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Black, Sirius."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Brown, Gwen."  
  
Lily, Roselyn, Josie, and Paige all held their breath.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Brown, Samuel." The boy who was obviously Gwen's brother strode forward.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Tough luck, that is," Josie muttered amid the cheers from the Ravenclaw table.  
  
This continued on for awhile until. "Evans, Lily."  
  
Lily nervously walked up to the stool and slid the hat onto her head, having it slip down to cover her eyes. "Well, well.this IS a tough decision," a voice said in her ear. "My, you've definitely got brains, a desire NOT to be in Slytherin house.kindness, loyalty, bravery.hmm.I think.GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Cheering clouded Lily's thoughts as she removed the Sorting Hat and scurried over to the Gryffindor table. Lily sat down next to Gwen and was welcomed warmly by her to the table. The two waited in tense silence and clapped as the next Gryffindor down the line, "Lupin, Remus," joined them, looking tired but happy.  
  
The rest of the Gryffindors were all "Newt, Frederick," "Pettigrew, Peter," and "Potter, James." Lily and Gwen waited tensely, as Roselyn, Josie, and Paige were some of the few up there. Out of those three, Paige was the first, becoming a Gryffindor almost as soon as the hat touched her head. The three girls then proceeded to wait for the Wise girls, who were the last two.  
  
"Wise, Jocelyn."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Wise, Roselyn."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Josie and Roselyn were quick to join the group of three that sat at the end of the table. Most of the Hall seemed ready to eat, but the Headmaster stood up and nearly dashed those dreams.  
  
"Now, as most of you are pestered every year by the Headmaster making a long pre-dinner speech, I'll change that tradition. Tuck in!"  
  
"Boy, he seems to enjoy his new position," Josie joked as food appeared on the plates in front of them.  
  
"Oy! Wise! Pass the bread!" James Potter yelled.  
  
"Yes, Potter. I do live to serve you," Roselyn said sarcastically as she handed the plate stacked with bread to the enthusiastic 'Potter.'  
  
"Come on, Rosie!" James exclaimed. "How 'bout you introduce me to your friends there?"  
  
"Lily Evans, you know my cousin Josie, Paige Trite, and Gwen Brown," Roselyn mumbled. "You four, this is James Potter. Quite the big headed prat by the way."  
  
"Pleased to meet all of you!" James said, sweeping into a bow, "I know how girls are, already swooning over my good looks!"  
  
Lily and Roselyn snorted into their food. Maybe she's right about the big headed part Lily thought. Another boy stood up and bowed next to James.  
  
"And I'm Sirius Black, you'll be swooning after James right after you finish swooning over me!" he said with a nod, crossing his arms across his chest as though determined. Luckily for all the chuckling Gryffindors, the Headmaster stood up.  
  
"Now that we've all enjoyed our lovely feast, I'd suggest that you all head off to bed."  
  
The first year Gryffindors all vacated the table and began to follow the sixth year prefect Arthur Weasley. He directed the girls and boys up to their proper dormitories. It didn't take long to have sleep overtake them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lily dearest friend, wake up!" Roselyn's voice echoed distantly.  
  
"I can see you're a morning person, Rose," Lily said.  
  
"Yes, it's a curse. Anyway, all the others already went down for breakfast. I was nice enough to wait for you!"  
  
"It's too early, and you're too cheerful."  
  
"I'm just glad to be at Hogwarts. I can't imagine another year with Benjamin."  
  
"Who's Benjamin?"  
  
"My father."  
  
"What's so bad about him?"  
  
"Come on Lil, we've got to get to breakfast."  
  
Lily was ready in a matter of minutes. She and Rose nearly got lost on the way, but were pointed in the right direction by a ghost named Sir Nicholas. The Great Hall still wasn't all that crowded, and the few students that were up seemed dead tired.  
  
"I can see the rush," Lily said sarcastically, sitting down and grabbing a piece of toast.  
  
"I'm telling you, it's harsh here!" Rose replied cheerfully.  
  
"Where's Josie and the rest?"  
  
"They've been barricaded by second years." She nodded to a large group at the end of the table. "Don't get me wrong, I love my cousin dearly, but all she ever talks about are boys, make-up, and the latest wonders of the wizarding world," she said darkly.  
  
"I've never been much interested in that sort of thing. I'll hate myself the day I put make-up on."  
  
"Same here. Who knows what the rest of our Hogwarts years will be like though?"  
  
"Who knows."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"First day at Hogwarts!" Sirius cried, leaping out of bed.  
  
"Home sweet home for the next nine months!" James added with vigor. "You feeling alright Remus?"  
  
James was looking directly at Remus, who was standing by his bed rubbing his temples and looking pale, tired, and frustrated.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little tired, you know?" a slight edge to Remus' voice indicated that it was not a topic he was keen to discuss.  
  
"Yeah, I can't say I don't agree," the groggy Peter yawned.  
  
"Why does Wise detest you?" Remus asked, looking at James now.  
  
"Ah.well, it's not so much me as my family. My father tends to give off the 'We are almighty' impression. It doesn't sit well with her."  
  
"Ah. Well, I'm off to breakfast."  
  
"WAIT UP!" the three boys called.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Leave him alone, Potter!" the fiery red head said quietly from behind him.  
  
"Come on, Evans! He asked for it!" James responded swiftly, his wand still on the Slytherin. This was a normal routine now. James attacks a Slytherin, Lily comes to their rescue, and James and Lily argue, James finally gives up, Slytherin leaves calling Lily a foul name. That was the routine, and Roselyn and the others had long since given up trying to stop it.  
  
This was Hogwarts life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic! PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU! 


	2. Five Years Later, and Some People Change

A/N: Only one review.but I'll keep going anyway.  
  
WARNING: This chapter contains the subject of physical abuse. If this is a sensitive matter to you, you may want to reconsider reading this story.  
  
Chapter Two-Five Years Later, and Some People Change  
  
The summer after Lily's fifth year was boring, and Petunia was being particularly nasty this year. She and Roselyn wrote one another back and forth, always keeping in touch. However, the only company Lily had was her cat, Tiaret, a gift from Jocelyn's mother, who apparently bred cats. Right now, the pure calico was curled up in Lily's lap as she concentrated on her Potions' essay.  
  
Not much had changed over the years. James Potter seemed to have taken a romantic interest in her, though she detested him. At his final attempt to ask her out last year, she nearly exploded, calling him a prat, amongst other less polite things. Jocelyn, Paige, and Gwen seemed to have formed their own group, while Lily and Rose set out on their own. It seemed natural that way, even though they were all friends. In truth, ever since the summer after Rose's first year, she seemed less inclined to socialize with anyone but Lily, and that suited both just fine.  
  
In two day's time she'd be heading back to King's Cross, back to the world in which she truly belonged. It was a far cry from the Muggle world of her summers, but none the less, it was home.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
Roselyn's summer had been dull without Lily, even though her black and white cat Leander had been there with her. She vaguely felt like crying, but right now, she felt numb. Ever since her first year, after that damn Lucius Malfoy sent a letter to her father, Roselyn had found herself the victim of his anger.  
  
The door opened slowly and Benjamin Wise let himself into the room. He strode over to the bed and pointed down menacingly at his shrinking daughter. Roselyn wanted to melt into her bed, to be no more, to feel no more.  
  
"I need to know that you'll not be traipsing around with that Mudblood again!" he exclaimed. Forget magic and curses, he'd just slap her around a bit.  
  
Roselyn had heard this many times, yet she'd never been tempted to bow down. She knew her values, and she'd stand by them, even if her own father beat her to death. "It doesn't matter what you say or do," she said quietly, "or how many letters Malfoy sends you.my best friend is a Muggle- born, and nothing will change that."  
  
SMACK!  
  
The red skin of her left cheek was already showing signs of bruising. She still did not think of giving in.  
  
"You are not to be associating with such filth!" For not the first time this summer, her own father's hands rained down on her, telling her to give in. By the time he left, she was bruised, crumpled, and bleeding. The older Wise wasn't as stupid as she thought. He'd made sure to hit her, with the exception of the slap, on places where they weren't visible through her robes.  
  
Roselyn finally gave in to her heart and cried. This year she wouldn't be the same.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
"Am I really that bad?" James asked Sirius, Remus, and Peter for what seemed like the millionth time. For the last week before term, all the Marauders, as they were now called, had stayed at the Potter estate, except Sirius, who'd finally run away from home.  
  
"Prongs," Remus said, "Lily just thinks your ego is crowding her space. Just try to act like a normal student and not the famous James Potter for a while."  
  
"I don't see why you bother," Peter mumbled, "half the girls in the school are your shadow."  
  
"I'm not interested in half the girls in the school," James whined.  
  
"I don't get you," Peter stated simply.  
  
"Wormtail, just wait. One day you'll be madly in love with a girl you'd do anything for, and do anything to get," Remus sighed.  
  
"And who's that girl of yours Moony?" Sirius asked innocently.  
  
"There's no girl right now, thank you," Remus breathed, "nor will there ever be," he added as an afterthought.  
  
"Yeah." Sirius laughed. "Anyway, what's the plan this year?"  
  
"Pranks on Slytherin, pranks on Slytherin, oh yeah.and pranks on Slytherin!" James laughed. "Out of the eyes of my beloved of course!"  
  
"Prongsie old boy, it is firmly implanted into Evans' head that you are a prat," Sirius said in a serious tone (sorry). "You'll have to work really hard to gain her affection."  
  
"It's a challenge, and I love a challenge!" James cried. "Two more days until we head to Hogwarts, and then my plan will go into work."  
  
"Good," Remus said slyly, "but first, you've got to get into her head, and I'd suggest you start calling her Lily instead of Evans."  
  
"Okay, but how do I get inside her head?"  
  
"We need to find her likes and dislikes, that kind of thing," Remus shrugged it off.  
  
"How on EARTH are we going to go about getting inside a girl's head? In case you haven't noticed Moony, we're men," Sirius state, puffing out his chest.  
  
"All except you, Padfoot," Moony grinned. "We need to talk to people who know her, and I mean REALLY know her."  
  
"Not many people do," Peter chimed in, "she's one of those hides-in-the- corner-buried-in-books type. Why d'you like her again?"  
  
"You may have missed it these past five years, Wormy, but she does have one close friend," Sirius said, shaking a finger at Peter.  
  
"Roselyn?" Remus asked.  
  
"OF COURSE!" James cried. "Wise and Lily are pretty much inseparable! Why didn't I think of it before?"  
  
"Because of the empty space between your ears," Remus joked.  
  
"Owl her," Sirius prompted. "See if she'll agree to talk to you on the train!"  
  
"Padfoot, Roselyn Wise would just as soon snog Lucius Malfoy as talk to me," James laughed, then shuddered at the thought of anyone snogging Malfoy.  
  
"Maybe she'll talk to one of us?" Peter said timidly.  
  
"Maybe, and if she doesn't agree to talk to you on the train, one of us will take the invisibility cloak, kidnap her, and force her to listen," Sirius laughed.  
  
"Oh yes," Remus said dryly, "I'm sure she'd be jumping to help after that."  
  
"Either way, Wise is my only hope," James said. "I WILL get her to cooperate."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
Lily passed through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾. She scanned the crowd looking for a head of long black hair and soon spotted Roselyn being given a lecture by her beastly looking father. She watched for a moment as Rose sunk into the wall, but then shrugged it off as anxiety, until she heard snatches of the conversation.  
  
"I better not get anymore owls telling me that you're dishonoring our family name and associating with that Mudblood, Evans or whatever her name is. If Lucius sends word, you'll have trouble."  
  
Lily felt guilty; she was the cause of Roselyn's trouble. They'd had the conversation before though, and Rose wasn't about to throw away a good friend.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
Roselyn soon broke away from her formidable family and spotted the flaming red hair of Lily. She was about to make her way over there when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She winced in pain and prayed that it wasn't someone in her family. She turned around and saw the smiling faces of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.  
  
"Family problems, eh?" Sirius asked, glancing at Roselyn's family.  
  
"No! I-I mean no. I've got to go," she said, quickly making to turn and run.  
  
"Did you get James' owl?" Remus asked, grabbing her arm so that she couldn't move. Seeing her grimace, he quickly let go.  
  
"No," she replied. "I've only had contact with one of my friend's this summer, other than that, no owls, especially not from James Potter." She eyed to two boys suspiciously. What were two of the most popular boys doing asking her all this?  
  
"How's Lily been this summer?" Sirius asked, smiling widely the whole time.  
  
"F-fine," Roselyn answered, starting to turn away. "Lily's fine."  
  
"What about you?" Remus inquired.  
  
"I'm fine," she said, visibly stiffening.  
  
"That's good," Remus smiled. "Maybe we'll see you on the train or at Hogwarts. See you around, Roselyn!" Remus waved and pulled Sirius away, Roselyn stared bemusedly after them. What the hell is going on? She asked herself.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
"Did you guys find anything out?" James asked when they got on the train and into the compartment James and Peter occupied.  
  
"I still don't see why I couldn't go!" Peter pouted.  
  
"Petey," Remus said, "Words aren't exactly your specialty, especially not with the fairer sex."  
  
"And we found out that Remus completely wasted our time flirting with Wise," Sirius grinned.  
  
"I did not!" Remus sputtered indignantly. "You have to get on her good side, otherwise she won't help us."  
  
"So you didn't find anything out?" James asked.  
  
"Nothing relevant, but right now Lily and Roselyn probably both think that we're all snobbish prats by the way she acted, so we've got to gain their trust," Remus stated wisely.  
  
"And that Wise has very little pain tolerance," Sirius laughed. "Did you see the way she flinched earlier, Moony?"  
  
"Yes," Remus' brow furrowed, "but I didn't hurt her. I was very gentle considering we were trying to hold her back against her will."  
  
"Well, hopefully we're one step closer to helping Prongs win his Lily!" Sirius cried dramatically, swiping fake tears from his eyes.  
  
"And since last year we conquered the task of being Animagi, the school is ours!" James cheered.  
  
"I still can't believe we had to figure it out by ourselves," Sirius said.  
  
"Figure what out?" Peter asked.  
  
"That Moony here is a werewolf."  
  
Flashback to the Marauders' second year -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
"Why didn't he tell us?" Sirius hissed in the early hours of the morning as they waited for Remus to return.  
  
"I dunno, maybe he was scared," James replied in a quiet whisper.  
  
"Scared of what?" Peter asked, not taking caution with his volume.  
  
"Shh! A lot of people are afraid of werewolves.there's a lot of prejudice out there," James replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
At that moment, the dormitory door squeaked open. Remus stepped through looking pale and tired as ever after his visit with his "sick mother." He looked up and saw three expectant faces looking at him, though he didn't know why.  
  
"Hey Remus," James said. "How's your mother?"  
  
"She's fine, just very ill."  
  
"Are you sure she's ill?" Sirius asked, eyebrows raised, "Or is there just something you're keeping from us?"  
  
"W-what do you mean?" Remus tried to ask calmly, but his voice was higher and his eyes darted from face to face frantically.  
  
"We know, Remus," James sighed, "There's no use hiding it anymore."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"We know you're a werewolf," Sirius said. There was a moment of silence before Remus sighed.  
  
"Alright, so you know." He prepared to turn away and go back downstairs.  
  
"Remus? Where are you going?" Sirius asked.  
  
"To the Common Room. I'm assuming you three don't want to sleep in the same room as a werewolf."  
  
"Don't be foolish!" James cried. "You're just Remus to us!"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
"Ah, sweet memories," Sirius laughed. "I still remember the look on your face when we told you we knew."  
  
"But now, we won't just stand back and watch you suffer!" James said. "We get to help you now."  
  
Remus cast a smile around the compartment and thought that he, of everyone else, had the best friends anyone could have.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
"What took you so long? I've been waiting for ages!" Lily cried, embracing her best friend when she entered the compartment.  
  
"Oh, someone wanted to talk to me," was the muffled reply, as they were still hugging. Lily patted Rose's back and felt her wince. She immediately pulled away. "How was your summer?" Roselyn covered.  
  
"What happened to your back?" Lily ignored the question.  
  
"Quidditch accident."  
  
"Oh. Well, my summer was BORING. Petunia was as horrible as ever though. What about you?"  
  
"I had to listen to my father come home and tell my whole family about creatures he executed that day," Roselyn rolled her eyes. Her father worked at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry of Magic. "I swear he'll drive me crazy. He's starting to say that they should start treating Muggles like House Elves, as if he already doesn't. He treats ours like scum."  
  
"Well, I suppose you can't expect your father to change."  
  
"I don't, I expect him to realize that he can't make me believe all this rubbish that was passed down every generation. My sisters all took it, but I won't."  
  
"Our sixth year though.in two years we graduate!" A dreamy expression was passing over Lily's face.  
  
"What are you wanting to do after graduation?"  
  
"I'm really good at Charms.I would think something in that area."  
  
"That's where my interest lies too. I was thinking about healing at St. Mungo's."  
  
"That's a great idea.it sounds like a perfect occupation too."  
  
"I'm just afraid I won't reach seventeen."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I don't know if you've heard, being cut off from the wizarding world in the summers and all, but some lunatic is on the loose. Some witches and wizards are so frightened of him that they won't say his name. He's supposedly been gaining power for a long time, but I myself hadn't taken an interest in the news at a young age. I'm still young, but it concerns me."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"He calls himself Lord Voldemort, or some rubbish of the sort. Seems kind of strange that people would be afraid to say a name, huh?"  
  
"Voldemort? Doesn't sound TOO terrible, of course I haven't been able to see what havoc he's cause and whatnot."  
  
"Don't worry, this summer I got a subscription to the Daily Prophet. Before now I was just stealing Benjamin's paper."  
  
"Time for a change of subject! What took you so long to get on the train, who were you talking to?"  
  
"For some ODD reason, I was stopped by Black and Lupin, you know.the Marauders, part of them at least."  
  
"It was bad enough when they were just a group of boys wreaking havoc.now they've got a name!" Lily scoffed huffily. "Anyway, what did they want?"  
  
"It was strange. They were asking me how I was, and Black asked me about my family, and also how you were."  
  
"Two out of four of the most popular boys in school came up to you and talked to you?"  
  
"No, it was more like they trapped me. Lupin had a hold of my arm for a while. I didn't want to be rude, but then again, that's their specialty, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," Lily laughed. "Lucky you, though. Potter wasn't there."  
  
"Can you two please stop bickering this year?" Roselyn pleaded.  
  
"Only if he's matured greatly. And you know James Potter, it'll rain Hippogriffs before he matures."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
Lily and Roselyn were making their way up to Gryffindor tower. The welcoming feast had just ended and the girls, even though Roselyn wasn't a prefect, were both leading the first years to Gryffindor tower. Even though Lily's best friend wasn't a prefect, she could enforce the rules and could be quite intimidating at times, which helped Lily greatly.  
  
As the two girls chatted happily, Rose stuck her hand in her pocket, surprised to find a small sliver of parchment there. She carefully pulled the note from her pocket and read the neat, tiny writing. It said:  
  
Meet me in the Common Room at midnight. -Remus  
  
She sighed in exasperation. WHAT ON EARTH DID THEY WANT? She vaguely remembered at the end of the feast while everyone was getting up to leave. Lupin had come up right next to her, too close if she said so herself, and whispered something along the lines of "Look in your pocket," in her ear. Of course, she'd ignored it at the time, not knowing he'd slipped anything into her robe pocket.  
  
She shook her head of raven hair and continued to talk with Lily, soon reaching the portrait hole. The fat lady's painting looked down upon them all. She ruffled her pink silk dress and said impatiently, "Password?"  
  
"Dragon Snare," Lily stated loudly. The nervous little first years followed her into the large Common Room, with its welcoming fire. After the introduction to Gryffindor tower, few people stayed up after the long day's journey. Roselyn greatly desired sleep, but thought that just maybe she'd see what on earth Lupin wanted.  
  
Finally, after she sat up in bed for a few good hours, Rose sneaked down the dormitory stairs into the Common Room, which was now empty, or so it seemed. She plopped down on one of the couches and stared blankly into the fire.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
"Who's going down there?" Peter whined, as all four of the Marauders were still awake.  
  
"Only one of us," Sirius said, "She didn't seem too enthusiastic to talk to both Remus and I at the same time earlier, but I think it should still be one of us," Sirius gestured between himself and Remus.  
  
"I think Remus should go," James chimed in, "because no offense, but he's the less intimidating one."  
  
"None taken," Sirius said before thinking. "Wait, I'm intimidating?"  
  
"No, Padfoot," James comforted, "It's just that Wise is less likely to attack poor innocent Remus if she feels threatened."  
  
"Innocent, right.I don't know where she gets her information," Sirius muttered darkly.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
"Lupin!" Roselyn hissed. "If you don't show up in five seconds, I'm going back to sleep!"  
  
"Roselyn," Remus said, appearing out of thin air, sitting on the arm of the couch. "Did you know that patience is a virtue?"  
  
"I have no patience with you, nor any of the other Marauders."  
  
"Your words hurt," Remus replied sadly from his perch beside her.  
  
Roselyn rolled her eyes in an irritated fashion, but choose to at least find out why he'd gone out of his way to bother her. He seemed to notice this and flashed her a grin of amusement.  
  
"Lupin? What do you want?"  
  
"First things first, where'd you get that lovely bruise on your cheek?" he asked, he was looking genuinely concerned.  
  
"Quidditch accident," Roselyn said, shaking off the feeling. 'People like him don't feel concern for others,' she thought.  
  
"Let me guess, that's also why you flinched earlier when I grabbed your arm?" he said, obviously not believing a word of it.  
  
"Yes, it was a rather painful accident, and I'm still healing in areas. What do you want?"  
  
"Hmm, impatience and hostility. Well, down to business. I'm sure that you, as well as the rest of us, are all quite irritated with James and Lily's quarreling."  
  
"Yes, but why did you feel the need to keep me up on the first night back at Hogwarts?"  
  
"The Marauders are trying to stop this silly little squabble, and truth be told, we'd like your help."  
  
"Just get James to shrink his head a bit and he'll be fine! I don't see why you had to-."  
  
"But you haven't heard me out completely yet. You see, James has developed a little-er-attraction to your dearest Lily. We'd simply like to see if we can't get the two together."  
  
"And you're asking my help to get my best friend together with her worst enemy?"  
  
"Yes, we're also trying to change that 'worse enemy' matter as well. You see, when you put it all together, it all adds up. They'd be perfect for each other if they could only see it! Together, Lily would become a bit more daring, and I'm sure you'd love that, and James would mellow out a bit. It's a win-win situation."  
  
"Again.why am I needed?"  
  
"We need to find out more about Lily, and seeing as how you're the only one close to her, you're our only hope."  
  
"But-."  
  
"Roselyn-."  
  
"I didn't know we were on a first name basis, Lupin."  
  
"Well we are, don't call me Lupin, it makes me uncomfortable when a peer does that."  
  
"Fine. But-."  
  
"Just think about it, okay? Think about it, and I'll talk to you later. I'm a little tired myself. Remember that you can't hide from me, and I'll talk to you again. As long as you're on Hogwarts ground, I'll be able to find you. Goodnight, Roselyn." The boy ran his hand through his sandy- blonde hair and gave her one last grin before he stood up, offering her his hand to help her get up. However, she purposely ignored his hand and started towards the girls' dormitories.  
  
"I WILL think about it. You're right, they're bickering is annoying." With that, she turned on her heel and ran up the stairs to her dormitory.  
  
Remus smiled at her retreating back and made his way up to the waiting Marauders, flinging himself on his bed. James hurried over to him and the others followed suit.  
  
"Well?" James asked.  
  
"She's bitter," Remus smiled, "but I convinced her to think about it."  
  
"Thanks, Remus," James sighed.  
  
"No problem, she may be bitter, but she's altogether amusing, very sarcastic that one."  
  
"No, now Remus fancies our spy!" Sirius whined.  
  
"Padfoot, shut it," Remus said. "I do not fancy Roselyn Wise, I've simply got to get on her good side."  
  
"Remind me again why you want to do so much for Lily, James," Peter said.  
  
"She's beautiful, smart, quite a ball of fire, she's got those emerald green eyes and that luscious red hair." James stared off into space as he said this dreamily.  
  
"Okay.who's on your mind this year, Sirius?" Remus asked.  
  
"I think I've got my sights set on Jocelyn Wise or Paige Trite, Gwen Brown's just too much balled up energy, more than I could handle. Plus, I think Peter fancies Gwen, and vice versa."  
  
"I do not," Peter said, but he blushed furiously red all the same. The boys all relaxed and began laughing at this, to Peter's great annoyance, but he soon joined in, more to fit than anything else.  
  
"What about our first prank of the year?" Sirius asked, his eyes shining gleefully.  
  
"I say Lucius Malfoy," James declared, "it is his last year after all, the stupid git."  
  
"What exactly do you propose we do?" Peter asked.  
  
"Well." Remus said, "there was this love potion in the library. It's sort of like Polyjuice Potion, where you add part of the person to it. With the potion, you add a part of the person you want the drinker to fall in love with, only they don't just fall in love, they proclaim it for all to hear!" The four boys gave a hearty laugh.  
  
"So," Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "Who should dear Malfoy's lover be?"  
  
"Who else?!? I'll take care of that part," James said slyly.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
Lucius Malfoy bounded into the Great Hall that morning, his eyes scanning the Slytherin table hopefully. Spotting his target, he ran forward until he stood right behind one particular student. The greasy-hair, hook-nosed Severus Snape turned on the bench to see the young Mr. Malfoy standing behind him, smiling brightly.  
  
With one swift motion, Malfoy had Snape's hand in his, and was kissing and caressing it gently. The rest of the school looked on in mingled horror and amusement as Malfoy kneeled before the gaping Snape.  
  
"You're witty Severus, very witty. That's what I love most about you," Malfoy purred, indeed proclaiming to the whole school. "I've loved you for a long time, so long it hurts, and I now hope that that love will be returned."  
  
"What are you DOING you idiot?!?" Snape spat.  
  
"Sevvy, please answer my question. Will you love me back?"  
  
"Get up you fool! The whole school is staring at you!"  
  
"I want them all to know my devotion. I love you Severus Snape."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
"Did you see the look on Snape's face?" Sirius chortled as they walked down the corridor. "And they have no idea it was us! They think he did it of his own free will!"  
  
"Priceless! Absolutely priceless!" James laughed, bent over nearly double and trying to walk at the same time.  
  
"Well, at least Lucius Malfoy's going out with a bang!" Remus joked. "There's Roselyn and Lily. I'll go see if I can't separate them so that we can interrogate her."  
  
Remus trotted up to the two girls as they made their way towards the first classes they had that day. Remus knew, thanks to Jocelyn, that Lily and Roselyn had separate classes at the start of today, and Roselyn's first class was Divination, just like the Marauders. 'That makes a good excuse,' Remus mused.  
  
"Lily? Would you mind if I escort your dear friend Roselyn to her next class?" Remus inquired. Lily looked suspiciously at Remus, but found nothing she could use to accuse him. However, Roselyn's eyes were pleading with her best friend. It was too much; Lily cracked up before replying.  
  
"Sure, just don't do anything I'll have to get you for later. Bye Rose!" Lily said, finally composing herself and resuming her suspicious staring as she took off down another corridor. Once she was out of sight, the rest of the Marauders joined the two.  
  
"I should have known," Roselyn groaned.  
  
"Come on, we all have Divination," Remus said, grabbing her arm and pulling her into motion. "Now, have you had time to think things through? Sorry, forgot about your Quidditch accident," he said, letting go of her arm.  
  
"I've been thinking about it, but I haven't come to my decision," she replied. "It feels sort of like I'd be betraying my best and only friend."  
  
"Wise," James said, making her turn around, "I really like Lily. This isn't some stupid prank or game, I'm serious, and we're serious."  
  
Roselyn sighed in exasperation. "You've almost got me convinced, just give me a day more to think."  
  
"Alright," James shrugged.  
  
"May I go now?"  
  
"Nope!" Remus cried, "I told Lily I was walking you to your class, so I am."  
  
"I don't think one of the suits of armor are going to attack me, I think I'll be fine. Lily will have nothing to blame you for."  
  
"I don't care. We're going to the same class anyway."  
  
"Fine!" she exclaimed. "I give up! Lead the way o brave and noble sir!"  
  
"That's more like it, Rose," Remus teased.  
  
"Oh God," she moaned. "I'll kill Lily for letting you hear that!"  
  
"I have other sources besides Lily," Remus' eyes glinted as he said that. "So I really suppose that you may not happen to have a choice in your decision Ms. Rose Marienna Wise!"  
  
"W-what? Who told you my middle name?"  
  
"Again, I have my sources."  
  
"Fine! I'll help you. But James Potter, I swear it, if you hurt Lily in any way, I'll be out for your blood!"  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it," James said happily. The 'mop top' as Lily and Roselyn called him, pretty much skipped down the corridor to Divination, leaving a startled Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Roselyn.  
  
"Is he always that.mental?" Roselyn asked timidly, reminding herself that his friends surrounded her.  
  
"Sometimes," Sirius said, throwing an arm around Roselyn's shoulder. "Mostly when he's thinking about Lily. I think you made him really happy just now."  
  
"Oh great," she muttered. "Just what I always wanted to do. I improved James Potter's life."  
  
Inside James' Mind -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
As usual, Lily was sitting in her corner by the fire; a book propped on her lap. I see her emerald green eyes scan the page, just wishing she would look up. I could get lost in her eyes, if only I could look into their depths when she's not fuming terribly over some other stupid stunt I just pulled. I sit and I wonder. Sometimes I think that it would be possible to swim in the emerald pools that were her eyes.  
  
I laugh inwardly at noticing that I'm not the only one gazing into the corner. Remus' gaze passes over Roselyn Wise. He fancies her, but I think he's too afraid to admit it, after all, he's deathly afraid of serious relationships, and that's all he could hope for if he could win her affection. Wise wasn't one to joke around in that area. The only reason he's afraid to openly admit that he fancies a particular girl, or young woman nowadays, is no doubt due to the werewolf issue.  
  
I know I love Lily, and I begin to realize how stupid I've been, how immature. I was foolish enough to let her get the wrong impression of me so quickly, deeply implanting it in her mind, just like the guys said. I wish it were just as simple now as proclaiming my love for her, but no, it can't be that easy. If I did that now she'd hex me for sure. I wish I could explain it to her in words, but that seems complicated in itself. It's too hard for me to understand most of the time, let alone explain it to someone who won't listen. I suppose I'll have to let Wise help me after all. At first she was a last resort, but I need her help, because I need Lily.  
  
Sirius looks at Remus and I, lost in our own worlds, and starts to chuckle. He grasps our attention for a moment before dismissing himself to bed. He gave one final chuckle and started up the stairs to the dormitory.  
  
He may find it funny, but I don't. Personally, I find it utterly frustrating, and it's getting no easier with each passing second. Why can't Lily just be like all the other girls who are bowing at my feet all day every day? No, I suppose that that's part of her appeal. I've always loved challenges. However, looking at Lily as a challenge or a tough Quidditch game has not yet worked for me.  
  
While Remus may go for the hard to get girls with silver eyes, I prefer the more calm and laid back kinds. Like Lily for instance, with her flaming red hair that I just wish I could touch without her thinking it's a prank and cursing me into the next generation. Those eyes burn with excitement at the content of the book, and I feel like I'm falling through thin air. Her lips curl into a smile, how I love her smile. It's so sweet, innocent, pure, and genuine. If only she could really understand this.I think I'm in love with Lily Evans, but Lily Evans could never possibly love me.  
  
She looks up and catches me staring. Of course, I shouldn't have lost myself in her again. She looks suspiciously at me and glares. She obviously thinks I'm planning something, but who could blame her? She gets up and storms to her dormitory. I've lost Lily Evans again.  
  
I too get Remus' attention and make my way to bed. There's no use brooding now, especially after I know that it won't help in the least. I've put behind me the days of joking and goofing off, at least for the most part. I had to grow up sooner or later. And if I want Lily, sooner was definitely the better idea.  
  
Remus' Mind -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
I noticed James staring off into space not too long ago. Lucky me, I followed his gaze, which of course was on Lily. My eyes however, chose another person to see, not too far away from the red head. My eyes drifted slowly to Lily's left, as though by instinct, something pulling me, they land on Roselyn.  
  
I have so much I could say about her, and at the same time, not enough. My gaze is immediately brought to her eyes, silver-gray in color. Strange it may see, but I can't stop staring into those sad eyes, and for one second, I feel as though I understand her, though I know it would take forever to do so. She's lonely, even though she has Lily, she wishes for something more. I remember that feeling from my days before Hogwarts, and my heart goes out to the girl before me.  
  
I again notice the angry color of her left cheek, from her so-called Quidditch accident. I've seen other bruises too, though I haven't brought up the conversation again in the few times she and I have met. I noticed at dinner, when my gaze was again drawn to her, how when she moves just right, you can see a large bruise on her neck.  
  
I don't know what part of me this is, but I long to know more about her, though all I've seen of her is a side that is bitter, scared, and cold to the world. A lot of girls, and boys for that matter, around the school poke fun at this girl, but I've never personally joined in with the laughter. I see her absentmindedly stroking her cat, and remember something that a fourth year Gryffindor told me once. "That girl likes animals more than she does people, I wouldn't be surprised if she ran off one day with some creature never to return. Good riddance, I say."  
  
I felt my eyes passing over this girl, taking in every intricate detail, right back to her eyes, shining like stars in the dark common room. Those eyes begin to feel like my anchor to the world around me, keeping my feet on the ground, while at the same time my head is in the clouds. I memorize every bit of her as she sits by the fire. I've never before realized how small and skinny she is, and how she almost looked frail, but I wasn't fooled. She was like a gun, one of those Muggle things.pull the trigger and you set her off.  
  
I feel my eyes travel to her face, her lips, her eyes again.I feel I'm losing my head spiraling down. Damn James for looking over here, and damn myself for following his gaze. But no, I couldn't think these ways, not about Roselyn, about anyone. No matter what, I was still a werewolf, still a monster in disguise.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
It was the weekend at Hogwarts, the first that year. Lily and Roselyn were bored out of their minds, unable to find something to satisfy the urge to go do something. Lily looked out her dormitory window as she ran a brush through her vivid red hair.  
  
"Quidditch," she mumbled.  
  
"Beg pardon?" Roselyn said from her cross-legged position on her bed.  
  
"Quidditch, they have Quidditch practice right now. There's nothing else to do, we may as well go watch."  
  
The two girls threw on their cloaks in the early morning air. It was surprisingly chilly this morning, and the girls tugged their cloaks more tightly around them. The two settled themselves into their seats and watched as seven scarlet blurs sped across the pitch, the four balls flying through the air.  
  
"You don't have a prior engagement with anyone today, do you?" Lily asked cautiously. Roselyn's father was putting her under a LOT of stress, so she dare not infuriate her.  
  
"What?" she snapped, turning her attention away from the field.  
  
"I asked if you had an appointment with anyone today?" Lily said carefully, turning her attention back to the practice to avoid those eyes.  
  
"Lily," Rose sighed. "For Merlin's sake.what are you talking about?"  
  
"You've been hanging around the famous four a lot lately, I've noticed," Lily said testily.  
  
"Only because I pretty much get kidnapped at every corner," Roselyn visibly rolled her eyes. "Honestly, give James Potter a chance at friendship before they give me a heart attack."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now who's confused?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Listen Lily. Observe Potter; see how he's changed. Then, come to a decision. Until then, I'll be in the library."  
  
Roselyn left a speechless Lily in the Gryffindor stands before heading, as she'd said, to the library. As she hurried up the steps in the Entrance Hall, she was stopped at the top by a sneering face she'd come to hate.that of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Hello Roselyn," he plastered a fake smile on his face. "How does this day see you?"  
  
"I'm fine," she muttered, trying to push past him, only to find he wasn't alone. Behind him were his various admirers, included Snape, the idiots Crabbe and Goyle, Macnair, and a few others.  
  
"Well, according to you father, I'm to see to it that you aren't fine," he sneered confidently. Roselyn paled, and her instincts told her one thing: Run.  
  
Just as Crabbe and Goyle made to grab for her, she dashed right past them and down a long corridor. The first thing that the Slytherins thought was that no one could be any more stupid. She'd just get it worse in the end.  
  
"WELL?! GET HER!" Malfoy roared. His huge blundering followers took off with speed that wouldn't be expected from people so large and burly. With more than half a dozen Slytherins on her tail, it wasn't long before the petite Gryffindor was in their possession.  
  
All wands were forgotten. All that was left in the absence were the angry Slytherins, crowding around her and waiting their turn. She put up quite a fight, but in the end, just like during her summer, she gave up. She turned defiantly to Malfoy.  
  
"Well, well, well.don't you seem to be in a sticky situation, Roselyn?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Don't even use my first name, Malfoy," she snarled, trying again to launch at him, only to be thrown back against the wall by Macnair, the biggest and surliest looking one there. He fingered his wand lovingly, but seemed to be focused on Malfoy, who simply shook his head.  
  
"Due to her lack of respect," he said, "I believe that I have first hit." And so he did, slapping her right across her still sore cheek. He then proceeded to thrust his knee into her stomach for what seemed like ages, until Roselyn could feel blood in her mouth from where she'd tried not to scream. "A whimper at least?" Malfoy begged.  
  
His henchmen let go of her, and she promptly slid to the stone floor. Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins kicked her until she was unconscious on the floor in a strange area of the castle that wasn't used often. Poor Roselyn was then left there with no one to wait until she could move, or until her one and only friend could find her.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
Lily burst into the Common Room and dashed up the stairs. It was well past lunchtime and Roselyn had been missing for four hours. Lily flung open the dormitory door and scanned the room, no Rose.  
  
Lily threw herself down the stairs, and back out the portrait hole, only to run into her four favorite boys, the Marauders. They were muttering apologies without paying attention until they noticed whom the blushing girl was who'd run into them.  
  
"Hey Lily," Sirius said, "Have you seen Roselyn?"  
  
"No, and if you see her, tell her that when she shows up I'll chew her head off for worrying me."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Peter asked.  
  
"She's been missing for four hours," Lily rolled her eyes, exasperated at the holdup. "She was supposed to be in the library, but she's not. Just tell her to go back to Gryffindor tower if you see her."  
  
"We can help you find her," James said quickly.  
  
"We can help you find anybody," Remus shrugged.  
  
"I've got to go look for her," Lily sighed, turning away.  
  
"Do we search?" Sirius asked. "It could get James on Lily's good side."  
  
"So insensitive," Remus growled. "Her best friend's been gone for four hours, she's probably not going to pay attention to James."  
  
"What about the map?" James suggested.  
  
"Good idea! As long as she's still on Hogwarts grounds.we'll be able to find her."  
  
James ran up to the dormitory and grabbed a blank sheet of parchment before rushing straight out. Once with his friends, he muttered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." With everything in order, the Marauders headed to a place on the map where 'Roselyn Wise' was located. They never knew that this simple gesture would change everything, and break down the barriers.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
A/N: You like? You hate? I don't care. TOO much, I'll continue anyway! 


	3. A Forming of Bonds with Former Enemies

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I'd have a heck of a lot more money than I do now!  
  
A/N: Sorry, but there's a little French in here. Well, not a little. Anyway, using my oh-so-keen knowledge of both languages, I was able to translate it for you, as my mother and cousin Anna are French citizens.  
  
Chapter Three-A Forming of Bonds with Former Enemies  
  
Inside Remus' mind ~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
  
I'd never been more shocked in my life than in the moment we saw Roselyn Wise unconscious on the ground of an unused corridor on the third floor. I never thought I'd see the strong and determined girl laying in a huddle of her own blood and robes. I immediately turn to my fellow Marauders.  
  
"James, go find Lily, Sirius, you go get Madam Pomfrey, and Peter, go find any teacher."  
  
I give out my instructions quickly, and they are only too eager to obey. Seeing the girl laying there out cold on the floor seemed to have stirred something inside each of them. Sirius, being the fastest, was the one I sent to the strict school nurse, and Peter was bound to find someone.  
  
I gently grab Roselyn's shoulders and slowly sit her upright. She whimpers and her silver-gray eyes flicker open, unfocused and scared, she doesn't even know it's me. I slide down to sit next to her and do the only thing I know to do.attempt to comfort her. Another thing that scares me is that she doesn't even try to back away, which is her usual reaction around me. She whimpers again and looks away. She obviously doesn't want to be seen like this.  
  
I reach out and put my arm over her shoulder, finding myself surprised when she leans into my side. It's at that moment that I notice all three boys returning, Lily, Professor McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey in their wake. McGonagall gasps and takes a step back, Lily's eyes well up with unshed tears, and Pomfrey's hands are shaking as she takes tentative steps towards the girl I feel I'm sheltering protectively.  
  
Reluctantly, I remove my arm as Madam Pomfrey conjures a stretcher and lays the half-conscious Roselyn on it. McGonagall turns to the five of us left. She tries to give us her usual stern expression, but fails terribly. We all know that of all the students, Roselyn was one of her personal favorites, as her work in Transfiguration is exquisite. As her lips tremble as she tries to purse them, she finally gives up.  
  
"Do you five know anything about this?" We all shake our heads dumbly. "Fine, then I'll ask you all to return to your Common Room. I'm sure Ms. Wise is fine and that she just needs rest, now go!"  
  
I was lost in thought as I walked with my companions up to Gryffindor tower after our departure. I couldn't help but wonder if this had anything to do with her existing bruises that she'd referred to as a result of a Quidditch accident. Also, though none of us bothered to notice it then, there was a bond that formed between us, strange though it may seem, caused by our concern for the safety of a girl who'd been beaten into a pulp.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
  
Lily turned to the four boys as they closed the portrait hole behind them. She then did the most unexpected thing, and hugged all four stunned boys, before turning and trotting up the stairs to the girls' dorms two at a time. After they all finished gawking, Sirius broke the silence.  
  
"I think she nearly scared Moony into sprouting a few more gray hairs."  
  
"Shut it."  
  
"Sorry oh grouch of a werewolf, just trying to lighten the situation! None of you were too keen to stop gawking," Sirius said calmly, stepping slightly away from Remus as though he were a walking virus.  
  
"So, what do we do?" James asked.  
  
"I dunno, I mean-," Sirius stopped there as they heard footsteps coming down the girls' dormitory steps. "Lily? What are you doing?"  
  
"Sneaking to the hospital wing," she replied shortly. It was then that the boys noticed a black and white cat on her heels.  
  
"What's with the cat?" Peter asked. He had a fear of cats, as his Animagus form was a rat.  
  
"It's Roselyn's cat, and he wouldn't stop pestering me as soon as I can through the door. So now I've got to sneak to the hospital wing and make sure he gets there."  
  
"Well," James said thoughtfully, "as I'm sure that you don't want to be caught, I'll help you get there. You guys can go to bed if you want."  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm not missing out on sneaking around the school!" Sirius cried mock-indignantly.  
  
"How can you help?" Lily asked suspiciously.  
  
"We have a certain map we created dear Lily," Sirius said, bowing as James removed the map from his robe pocket. "This map contains all details of Hogwarts, including the people in it. Feel very lucky to be trusted with this secret."  
  
"Well, if you get me to the hospital wing without being caught, your secret is well kept," Lily pledged, hand on her heart. Remus hadn't said anything as of yet, but chuckled lightly at her behavior. "What?"  
  
"What a sudden change of heart," Remus commented.  
  
"Well, Roselyn got me thinking earlier today, and it does seem that you all have lightened up a bit, matured a little perhaps." she trailed off.  
  
"Truce?" James asked, extending his hand.  
  
"Truce." Lily shook his and the other Marauders' hands vigorously before exiting the portrait hole together, Leander the cat following them as silently as a shadow.  
  
Lily soon learned the contents of this map, known as the Marauder's Map. Quite appropriate really. She was completely fascinated for a moment by the small ink dots moving about the castle, representing different people.  
  
James smiled at Lily's almost childlike fascination. It was quite amusing to she the most often times strict and demanding prefect sneaking out with the famous Marauders and wandering the castle gazing intently at a piece of parchment. Her fascination hadn't quite died when they reached the door of the hospital wing. It was amazing how fast she bolted through it, yet still maintaining the deadly silence.  
  
The five found Roselyn in a far better state. Her bleeding had stopped and she was well cleaned up. The only sign that anything had every happened was the bruise on her left cheek, which refused to disappear. Other than that, the only things wrong were the tears. The sixteen-year-old Gryffindor sat with her arms hugging her legs and her forehead rested on her knees.  
  
Lily sat down on the right side of the bed, followed by James and Peter. Remus and Sirius crossed to the left side and sat at the edge. Lily draped her arm around Roselyn's shoulder and Remus rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
"Hey," Roselyn croaked, finally looking up, having dried her tears.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hiya."  
  
"'Lo, Roselyn!"  
  
"Hi."  
  
Roselyn smiled and leaned back slightly so that she rested her head on Lily's shoulder but didn't stray far from Remus. The five smiled at her interaction.  
  
"So, when do you get to come back?" Sirius asked. "Or do you want us to break you out now?"  
  
"I'd say now," she replied, "But then Madam Pomfrey'd kill me herself."  
  
"After what happened," Lily joked, "please don't say that. You scared me out of my wits when I couldn't find you anywhere."  
  
"Well," Roselyn said thoughtfully, "I don't even know where I was. Sorry Lils, but I couldn't have told you anyway."  
  
"Can you tell us something else then?" Lily asked.  
  
"What?" Roselyn asked wearily, as though she knew what was coming. When Lily seemed to be unable to put it into words, Remus cut in.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Roselyn heaved a deep sigh and tears almost sprung again at the memory. "I'm s-sorry. I just can't tell."  
  
"That's okay," Remus whispered, continuing the rub her back. "You need to tell us sometime, but right now you don't have to."  
  
Peter nearly fell off the bed as the black and white cat hopped up onto the bed and sprung towards Roselyn. James, Sirius, and Remus chuckled as though it were some sort of inside joke, confusing Lily and Roselyn, who exchanged quick looks.  
  
"Dear Leander wouldn't stop harassing me," Lily sighed.  
  
"Is that the reason prefect Lily Evans is out of bed at night with the infamous Marauders?" Roselyn joked.  
  
"Well, she could be in-," Sirius started thoughtfully before James smacked him in the back of the head. Roselyn chuckled lightly while Lily shook her head slowly, but her eyes betrayed her and amusement shone through.  
  
"Laugh Lily," Roselyn said, "You need it. As well as sleep, you look dead on your feet. You too James, you probably had a rough Quidditch practice. The rest of you could probably do with sleep as well."  
  
"Anything you need?" Remus asked.  
  
"Just bring me regular food in the morning if you can, please," Roselyn groaned.  
  
"Can do!" Sirius said.  
  
"Well, goodnight," Lily said, hugging her friend tightly before getting up and walking towards the door.  
  
"'Night, Roselyn," James yawned, before following Lily. Sirius and Peter said their good-byes and they all waited by the door for Remus.  
  
"Sleep well," Remus said, "that way we can." He brought his arm up from her back to around her shoulders in an one-armed hug. "And if anyone tries to hurt you again, call us Marauders to save the day." Remus winked, squeezed her shoulders and followed the others. Feeling much better, Roselyn and her cat Leander fell into a peaceful sleep in the hospital wing.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
  
"Oh my God Lily, wake up!" Paige squealed, beating Lily in the head with a pillow.  
  
"What d'you want?" Lily yawned.  
  
"Is it true that you sneaked off with the Marauders last night?" her attacker asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah," Lily stretched while she spoke. "Your cousin," she pointed at Josie, "was in the hospital wing, so they helped me get there."  
  
"Well," Gwen sighed, not at all her energetic self, "news spreads fast around this school. You and Rosie are so lucky!" she squealed.  
  
"What do you mean 'news spreads fast'?" Lily asked her.  
  
"Well, someone found out and it spread like wildfire. The school has already christened you and Rose as the Gryffindor Girls," Josie sighed. "So incredibly lucky you two are. I wish I could just TALK to Sirius, much less sneak out with him."  
  
"Then try," Lily sighed before heaving herself out of bed. She dressed in her normal Hogwarts attire, grabbed some clothes for Roselyn, and walked quickly down the girls' dormitory steps. In the Common Room, she found all four Marauders waiting there with bundles of food.  
  
"Swiped it from the kitchens," Sirius grinned, "We thought we could all keep Roselyn company for breakfast."  
  
The five of them made their way to the hospital wing amid whispers and glances from their peers. Jealousy was obvious on the face of most of the girls, while incredulity adorned the faces of the boys. The four Marauders seemed confused, but Lily understood perfectly.  
  
"What's wrong with everyone?" Sirius asked. "Peter, you did shower recently, didn't you?"  
  
"Shut up," Peter cried, swatting madly at Sirius' head and turning scarlet.  
  
"Here we are," Remus said, breaking up the two in their squabble. He opened the hospital wing door and all five trooped in. They all said their greetings and talked like old friends, instead of enemies who had resolved their problems.  
  
"Are you coming back to classes today?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes, although I'm sure I nearly drove Pomfrey crazy with my begging. I don't think I could stand this place much longer," Roselyn looked around the room in disgust. Sirius chuckled to himself.  
  
"So our little friend doesn't like being locked up?"  
  
"You have no idea, and just because I'm small doesn't mean anything. Besides, Lily's nearly a head shorter than me!" she cried indignantly.  
  
"Excuse me," Lily said irritably, "I'm not that short."  
  
"If you're shorter than me, you're short," Roselyn sighed. "Well, what's the first class for Gryffindor today?"  
  
"History of Magic," James said, stretching, "In other words, I can catch up on my sleep."  
  
"You sleep all the time," Lily said exasperatedly. "How do you pass exams?"  
  
"I ask myself that too," he flashed a grin, "just luck I think."  
  
"Well," Lily said, finishing her breakfast, "I brought you some clothes, so you boys better back off." Lily stood up and began twitching the curtains around the infirmary bed closed around the area.  
  
"And suppose we decide to sit right here?" Sirius asked smugly, crossing his arms and settling back in the chair.  
  
"I'll hex you," Roselyn grinned, brandishing her wand.  
  
"Well, that solves that," James said, pulling Sirius back behind the curtain.  
  
Lily turned to the four boys and for the first time when facing the Marauders, smiled. She stood there for a moment looking thoughtful before finally speaking up.  
  
"You know that Roselyn and I have a nickname now thanks to you four?"  
  
"Why?" Peter asked.  
  
"Someone found out that I sneaked out with you all and it obviously spread around the school. Jocelyn said they're calling us the Gryffindor Girls," Lily laughed.  
  
"The Marauders and the Gryffindor Girls?" Sirius cackled. "Oh, they'll never stop!"  
  
"Anyway," Lily continued, "that's why they were giving you all funny looks this morning. It was not through anyone's failure to bathe." Sirius then began laughing even harder. "Is he alright?"  
  
"Never has been," Remus sighed, "And we doubt he ever will be."  
  
"Don't tell me that this is the first experience of the insanity of Sirius Black, Lily?" Roselyn asked, straightening her scarlet and gold Gryffindor tie as she stepped around the curtain. "I've noticed it since first year when he humbly introduced himself to us."  
  
"Ah! You remember!" Sirius cried.  
  
"I have good memory," she mumbled, more to herself than anyone else. "Well, let's get to Transfiguration. I don't fancy Binns barking monotonously in my face right after getting out of here."  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
  
Weeks passed by as the friends grew closer. It wasn't hard to tell that James and Lily DID like each other, in a more than just friendly fashion. For the rest of them though, Lily and Roselyn fit the little sisters of the group picture. The only problem with this was that Roselyn and Peter were always on edge with one another, Lily seemed to lose her temper easily with Sirius and Peter, and Remus was too protective of Roselyn for it to be a brotherly way.  
  
Now that the two girls were a part of the Hogwarts life, they of course began to receive a bit more extra attention, especially from the opposite sex. Most girls were stricken with jealousy as the 'Gryffindor Girls' made their way from class to class with the handsome Marauders at their sides. Most guys however, were green with envy of the Marauders for having the company of the likes of Lily Evans and Roselyn Wise. Even more were kicking themselves for not realizing that there were two beautiful girls in Hogwarts who none of the other males had managed to notice.  
  
James immediately noticed his fellow males' reactions and became Lily's constant shadow. Sirius, feeling brotherly towards both girls, made sure that no male could come within ten feet of either of them with less-than- good intentions. Remus was increasingly protective of Roselyn, especially since she HAD been beaten by an unknown group of students. And Peter, well, acted like Peter and followed one of the others.  
  
As the days made their way towards Christmas break, they'd managed to forge bonds that to most people would barely make sense, as all of them were so different. James was the ringleader type, leading the way for all. Sirius was naturally the charming mischievous one, with a smile to worm his way out of anything. Remus was the quieter, shier, more studious type, often assisting the others and lending notes and such. Peter was the follower, born to walk the well-beaten path that his friends had made. Lily was the neutralizer, keeping all of them in line, even though she had the stereotypical redhead temper. Roselyn was the dangerously independent one, never going the same way as the others, and only calmed by Lily, Remus, and sometimes even Sirius.  
  
As James was Lily's shadow, the day found him in the Hogwarts library.researching some war or whatnot for History of Magic. Or so he said. Really, he was looking at the lovely Lily Evans as she attempted to grab a book from the top shelf. James laughed inwardly, remembering a height difference between the Marauders and the girls, Lily being the shortest of them all.  
  
He hastily stood and walked up behind her, taking only seconds to retrieve the book for her. He was immediately engulfed in the scent of lilies, which, to no one's surprise, was the redhead's favorite scent. For a second, James felt like he was falling through a fluffy cloud, at least until Lily took the book gently from his hands and cast him a grateful smile that easily reached her bright green eyes.  
  
'She has beautiful eyes, I'd fancy getting lost in them,' James laughed inwardly. He stared into the emerald depths for a few moments longer before turning away. This greatly disappointed Lily, as she was having trouble with his handsome, mischievous chocolate brown orbs.  
  
As they always say, bonds are always formed in the most unlikely ways, and with the most unlikely people.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
  
Christmas break was two days away, but the six friends would be staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. The full moon had been two nights ago, leaving Remus looking tired and pale as he sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. Even though he had his friends with him, the transformations were still terrible, and always just as tiring. He didn't even notice when someone sat down beside him.  
  
"Remus?" a tentative voice asked from his left.  
  
"Hmm?" he inquired, turning slightly and seeing Roselyn. His stomach churned slightly and he felt lightheaded, but chose to ignore it.  
  
"No offense, but you look terrible. How was your grandmother?"  
  
"Wha-? Oh, my grandmother. Yes, she's fine for now, but I'll have to go see her again soon." Ah yes, the famous 'my grandma is ill' lie. He'd hated having to use it full force again against Lily and Roselyn, especially Roselyn. He didn't know if it was just him, or if she didn't really believe him.  
  
"Well," she said unbelievingly, "I'd figure that you were the ill one with the way you look. If you need some sleep I can cover for you."  
  
"Thanks," Remus said, standing up as his stomach got that pleasurably feeling again when he looked in her eyes. "I think I'll just go rest a bit."  
  
Remus staggered up the stairs and flopped down on his bed. As tired as he was, sleep wouldn't come. All he could see were Roselyn Wise's silver-gray eyes swimming in his mind, and he smiled to himself as he remembered how close they'd been while sitting in front of the fire.  
  
'Oh God,' Remus thought to himself, 'I can't think this. Sure I've had harmless crushes and such, but this seems so much different. But I can't let that happen. Werewolves mate for life, meaning I'll only truly fall in love with one person during my lifetime. May as well save myself the pain and not fall at all. Damn those bloody eyes.'  
  
Remus sighed exasperatedly as he found that he was going to be awake for a long time. Throwing away that idea, he thought for a moment about going back down to dinner, since right around now that's where everyone should be. But he abandoned that idea when he realized that he'd have to be near Roselyn, too soon at the moment. He rummaged around his trunk, pulled out a large Defense Against the Dark Arts book, and tried to read before hurling the book across the room.  
  
"Is this what James goes through?" Remus thought aloud.  
  
"What do I go through? And why the bloody hell did you throw that book all the way across the dorm. I thought that bookworm Moony would have more respect for literature," James' voice said from the dormitory door as he, Sirius, and Peter entered.  
  
"Nothing James," Remus growled as he punched his pillow quickly. The three boys exchanged quick glances before going to stand beside Remus' bed as he flopped down on it.  
  
"What up, Remus?" Sirius asked, sounding concerned.  
  
"It's nothing, just a little stress is all."  
  
"Stress? I didn't know that pillow would become such an innocent victim to just stress," James joked.  
  
"Well it did," Remus snapped. Peter stepped backwards, but James and Sirius continued to look concerned and confused. "Sorry for snapping, I'm just a bit lost is all."  
  
"You're not the only one," James said, sitting down on the edge of his own bed. "I have these feelings for Lily that I can barely put into words, yet now that we finally get along.I don't want to lose it that quickly."  
  
"Ah, our poor lovesick Jamesie. What's wrong with you Remus?" Sirius asked, sitting next to James and facing Remus.  
  
"Just stress.far too much stress, and lack of sleep too," Remus yawned.  
  
"Well, while you were all cozy in your attempted sleep, Prongs and I found something very interesting in the library," Sirius smirked.  
  
"Wha-wha-what?" Remus yawned again.  
  
"You know how the stairs to the girls' dormitories are charmed to not allow any boys to go up there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We found the counter charm!" James cheered.  
  
"You're kidding.right?" Remus gaped.  
  
"Nope! Imagine how badly we'll scare them!" Sirius cackled.  
  
"No, then they might just think that you're a bit.um, feminine?" Remus suggested, dodging a flying pillow.  
  
"We'll scare them over Christmas break," Sirius shrugged, choosing not to retaliate with words. "That way Paige, official member of the Sirius Black fan club won't be there. And no, I'm not exaggerating or being self- absorbed. There seriously is a Sirius Black fan club, and Paige is seriously in it. Pun very well intended."  
  
"There's a serious atrocity if there ever was one," Remus shook his head.  
  
"Hush you!" Sirius snapped, before laughing hysterically. "Atrocity.such a strange word."  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
  
"Hey Sirius," Peter decided to cross a deadly line one-day. "What does.Toujous Pur mean?"  
  
"I don't know," Sirius snapped. It was indeed stupid of Peter to ask, as that was his family's motto.  
  
"Always pure," Roselyn and Lily both mumbled from across the library table. Somehow, they'd all managed to get James and Sirius in the library.  
  
"At least in French that's what Toujous Pur means," Lily added.  
  
"You two speak French?" James snorted.  
  
"My family's of French descent, so they make their children learn it. And I taught Lily, because Josie and I occasionally lapse into French. My family has a similar motto.Le Plus Pur Du Sang."  
  
"Pur.that's pure, right? I took a little bit of French in my Muggle school. I hated it too. Never got a single thing," Remus said with raised eyebrows. Remus' mother was a Muggle, and had insisted on his attending a Muggle primary school.  
  
"What does the rest mean?" Sirius asked impatiently. His family motto upset him.  
  
"Purest of blood," Roselyn mumbled, ignoring Sirius' questioning glance.  
  
"I don't get it," Sirius finally said through gritted teeth in frustration.  
  
"Don't get what?" Peter asked in utter oblivion.  
  
"What the whole deal is with pureblood and half-blood and Muggle-born business."  
  
"It simply goes back to people like Malfoy," Roselyn spat out the name, "thinking that they are almighty because their blood is 'untainted.' It I ever get married, I'll try to make sure I fall in love with a Muggle."  
  
"Same here," Sirius sighed, then perked up. "My parents would love that. Aren't you related to Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes," Roselyn sighed. "Last I heard, my cousin dearest is courting your cousin."  
  
"WHAT?" Sirius nearly fell out of his chair. "The family is bad enough! We don't need more pollution. Can you imagine their kids? Which cousin of mine?"  
  
"Narcissa."  
  
"Ew." Sirius muttered, an odd shiver passing over his face. "Blonde, stupid, ugly, and pureblooded.not a good combination if you ask me."  
  
"What's this you have against blondes?" James asked mock indignantly. "Dear Moony here is one himself!"  
  
"No he's not!" Sirius snorted. "Moony's gray!"  
  
"Haha, Padfoot," Remus mumbled. "I'm not THAT gray. And may I add, I'll never be anywhere near as blonde as Malfoy or Narcissa."  
  
"Who could?" James snorted. "Poor Lucy's last year at Hogwarts with us. Now Snapey will be all alone."  
  
"I wish," Roselyn mumbled. "There's still Crabbe and Goyle, and Avery too. What a terrible crowd for anyone to associate with."  
  
"Don't forget how stupid Macnair is," Sirius added thoughtfully, "He may very well fail."  
  
"Disgusting," Peter said. "I think we could go for a change of subject."  
  
"Okay," James said with a mischievous smile. "Have you all seen the Quidditch standings yet?"  
  
Groans of disgust were heard all around.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
  
Christmas morning was upon them, and with just the six Gryffindors in the tower, all was quiet as they slept. Roselyn, being an early riser, carefully woke Lily before heading into the boys' dormitory with her.  
  
"Wake up," Lily said, sharply tapping James on the head before moving to Peter's bed beside him. Roselyn had had no trouble waking Remus up, but Sirius was another story.  
  
All of them gathered around the bed snickering while Roselyn impatiently tapped Sirius, and James held a glass of cold water over him. Rose threw her hands in the air in defeat and watched as James began tilting the cup dangerously over Sirius' head.  
  
"AH!" Sirius exclaimed as the cold water cascading over his face, neck, and chest. "What'd you do that for?!"  
  
"You wouldn't wake up," Lily said pointedly.  
  
"It's Christmas. Letting me sleep could've been your present to me," Sirius grumbled, but his smirk gave him away.  
  
"Nope," Roselyn said, "We already gave you a gift."  
  
"Then you need to get into the spirit of giving."  
  
Christmas that day was a fun affair. They all opened their presents before heading down to breakfast where the staff and few remaining students greeted them cheerfully. After they enjoyed the delectable food, they headed back upstairs for cloaks so that they could have an 'every man (or woman) for themselves' snowball fight. Sirius won, after charming the snowballs to repeatedly strike their victim.  
  
They all went to bed that night fulfilled. None of them could complain that anything had gone wrong, except Peter, who was knocked out when he took one of Sirius' snowballs to the head.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
  
"You'll be getting plenty of owls this year," Lily said to Roselyn as they boarded the Hogwarts Express, the Marauders right behind them.  
  
"Yeah, Rosie," Sirius added, "No telling what those owls will bring you."  
  
"Lils, I think we should be scared," Rose said, eyeing the four boys warily.  
  
"What are you lot doing this summer?" James asked them once they'd claimed a compartment. "My dad has me working in the Auror department, Sirius too. Filing."  
  
"Benjamin has me working in his department. Says I've got to start earning my keep," Roselyn snorted.  
  
"I've got a Muggle job over the summer," Lily said thoughtfully.  
  
"I'll probably end up volunteering at the Ministry with my parents," Peter sniffed disdainfully.  
  
"Same here," Remus added. "Either that or my Mum will have me getting a Muggle job like Lils here."  
  
"Poor Lily," Sirius said in mock sadness. "All of us are working at the Ministry and she'll be all alone."  
  
"I don't think so," Lily laughed. "I don't care what your parents say, Rose. I'm not spending another summer with just Petunia for company!"  
  
"Perhaps I'll see you then," Rose smiled.  
  
They conversed happily for the rest of the trip, occasionally playing games of Exploding Snap and Chess. When the train pulled into Platform 9 ¾, they began their good-byes.  
  
"Sirius," James asked, "Aren't those your parents?" James was pointing out his window at Sirius' mother and father.  
  
"Yes," Sirius growled. "They're here to get Regulus."  
  
"You have a sibling here too?" Roselyn asked in disgust as she spotted her own family.  
  
"Yes, and you?"  
  
"I have a two sisters, only one of them is still at Hogwarts though. I'm a middle child."  
  
"What's your sister's name?"  
  
"Jesimae. My parents chose to name her something that means wealthy and bitter," Rose laughed.  
  
"Interesting," Sirius said thoughtfully. "Well, see you at the Ministry."  
  
"Bye." Sirius and Rose embraced like siblings before he got off the train to look for Mr. Potter. James came up to Roselyn and gave her a brotherly one-armed hug before moving on to Lily, who he hugged a little longer than most normally would. When James and Lily looked back, Roselyn, Remus, and Peter were openly snickering.  
  
"Er, bye," James said, before hurrying after Sirius. Peter and Lily then left soon after, leaving Roselyn and Remus to scout the crowd. They both stared out the window of the train until the crowd began thinning.  
  
"Well, I suppose that we should at least get off the train," Remus sighed reluctantly.  
  
"Yes," Roselyn said, not quite meeting his eyes.  
  
"Perhaps I'll see you at the Ministry," Remus said, standing up and helping Roselyn from her seat. Her wrapped his arms around her and noticed her trembling slightly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Remus. I suppose we should go," she replied, her voice slightly muffled from the hug. She began to pull away, but Remus held her to him.  
  
"Rose, what's wrong?" he asked quietly. Roselyn only came up to slightly above his shoulder, so he easily laid his head onto her soft hair.  
  
"It's nothing, Remus," she repeated, looking up at him for the first time, their eyes meeting. Remus began to move downward slightly, and Roselyn moved even closer to him, if that was possible, that is, until the door burst open.  
  
"Roselyn" a voice sniffed in disgust. "Father is waiting, and I don't think that he'll find this," she motioned towards her and Remus, who were still holding one another, "as a very amusing reason for him to have waited."  
  
"Yes, Jesimae," Roselyn sighed, slowly extracting herself from the hug. She gathered her trunk, Rhiannon, and Leander's cages before leaving the compartment, chancing just one glance back at Remus.  
  
Remus heaved a defeated sigh before he followed suit and left Hogwarts behind.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
  
A/N: Sorry for the wait. I know, I'm a terrible person.  
  
I'd like to thank Anna, my cousin, once again, for getting me ADDICTED to fanfiction.net. If you like Post-OotP stories from Harry's era, I'd definitely suggest reading Sixth Year and a Lifetime of Worries, by my cousin, Anna Dearest. -Adelaide Dearest 


	4. A Summer at the Ministry and Many New Di...

A/N: Since it took me forever to update last time, I just thought I'd start on this already.  
  
Chapter Four-A Summer at the Ministry and Many New Discoveries  
  
*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*) *(*)*(*)*  
  
"Come along, you two," Mr. Potter beamed as Sirius and James clambered down the stairs ready for the day. "First day means good impressions."  
  
It was the third day of summer, meaning it was time for the two Marauders to begin their work at the Ministry's Auror department. Filing had to be the most boring job, but it got their foot in the door to the real world.  
  
The three of them Flooed into the Ministry fifteen minutes earlier than usual.  
  
"Now," Mr. Potter began as they made their way to a desk where a burly wizard sat checking wands, "we need to get a few things straight. As amusing as your antics can be boys, you need to take this seriously."  
  
"How can you possibly imagine us doing otherwise, Mr. Potter?" Sirius asked in his best innocence voice, which could definitely fool most, but not Mr. Potter.  
  
"I'm not kidding," he urged, telling the boys to hand their wands to the man at the desk. "You have a job in a very serious department."  
  
"We'll be on our best behavior, dad," James said, placing his hand over his heart.  
  
"Sirius?" James nudged him.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter, best behavior," Sirius said, smiling at the older man.  
  
"Good," Mr. Potter said, finally satisfied. He handed them back their wands. "Now, let's go. Now, I can Apparate to my office, as I've got to get there rather quickly. Can you make the rest of the way on your own?"  
  
The two of them nodded and Mr. Potter disappeared with a pop. The two of them began walking towards the wall where twenty lifts were surrounded by lines of people. They quickly spotted someone they knew. Roselyn was conversing with fellow Gryffindor Frederick Newt. Standing off to the side was Jesimae  
  
Frederick was quite the character, not so much as the Marauders, but it was enough. He had light brown hair and dancing blue eyes, enough to make him a runner up to James, Sirius, and Remus with the Hogwarts female population. He was the kind of person who'd laugh at the irony of life and then get on with it.  
  
"Hey, Rosie!" Sirius cried, attracting far too much attention. Roselyn didn't have to turn around to know who it was. She simply waved, finished talking to Frederick, and then made her way over to James and Sirius. "Here already?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes, Benjamin insisted on starting early. Day after term ended to be exact."  
  
"Hâte vers le haut, Roselyn, avant que je dise le père!" Jesimae whined, looking more than just mildly interested in Sirius and James. It was now Sirius' turn to look disgusted, because Jesimae Wise reminded him of his own family, but she looked nothing like Roselyn. In fact, she looked startlingly like Josie. She had fair blonde hair that reached down slightly past her shoulders, and cold brown eyes. She would have been quite pretty if she didn't bear that cold, snobbish demeanor.  
  
"Je viens, ainsi stoppez la pleurnicherie," she sighed. "I'll see you two later."  
  
"Bye," Sirius and James murmured. They then made their way to the lifts, pausing when they found Peter floating around Frederick as well. "Pete!" they both called.  
  
"Hello, James.Sirius!" Peter called, shoving his way towards them through the crowd.  
  
"Hey, Petey!" James said, clapping the smaller boy on the back while Sirius gave a cheery wave.  
  
The three of them rode the lifts to the Auror department, where James and Sirius got off. A beaming Mr. Potter, waiting in one of the nearer cubicles greeted them. He stood and motioned for the two boys to follow him. He led them through the door of what previously appeared to be a storage room, but turned out to be a library of information, varying from Azkaban sentencing to Death Eater attacks to werewolf bites.  
  
"Now," Mr. Potter began, "you job is to sort through this mess and to restore some organization in here." He gestured to a mountain of files that had not yet been placed in the many shelves or cabinets in the room. "Have fun, because it's pretty self-explanatory from here."  
  
Both teens looked around the room and groaned aloud. They exchanged the same exasperated look before setting to work on the many files that littered the floor and desks in the room. They worked until they got a lunch break, where they released all of their pent up energy from sitting in stiff wooden chairs the whole day.  
  
*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*) *(*)*(*)*  
  
Peter was sifting through yet more plans for the Quidditch World Cup, as his father worked in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. His job for the summer, though it sounded exciting, was just keeping contact with Quidditch team managers and making sure that everything was going as planned. In other words, it was boring. He envied James and Sirius, both of them working in the Auror department, probably seeing all sorts of exciting things.  
  
Peter sighed and turned back towards his work. Why couldn't he have at least been on the committee to help in actually organizing the Quidditch Cup?  
  
When his lunch break rolled around, he met up with Remus, who was working in the Department of International Magic Cooperation, where his father worked. Even he seemed to have a more interesting job than he does! They talked and joked through their lunch hour until Peter had to return to his own small little corner desk where he began sending owls to foreign Ministers and such.  
  
*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*) *(*)*(*)*  
  
Roselyn sat behind the solitary desk in the Werewolf Registry and sighed when she took in the stack of parchment before her. Whichever incompetent idiot was in charge of organizing this before did a very sore job indeed. She now had to alphabetize every single one of the four hundred ten parchments and the gruesome photographs that went with them. Why they kept photographs of such things, she'd never know.  
  
Sighing once more, she set to work. It was two hours after the lunch break that he father had denied her when she came across a slip of parchment dated some eleven years previous. However, the date was not what had caught her undivided attention. It was the name. Her eyebrows shot up, where they disappeared into the hair that hung in front of her face to cover a bruise. With a shaking hand, she picked up the parchment.  
  
Lupin, Remus Johnathan it read. Below that, it went into specifics, such as date of birth, date bitten and such. And very clearly, right below this, was a moving picture.  
  
Healers hustled about in one of the white walled rooms of St. Mungo's. All of them were surrounding one bed in the center of all of this commotion. Lying there, exposed and vulnerable looking, was a six year old Remus, though not in the best state. The robes he wore were torn and his face, neck, arms, and any other visible body part were either bloody or bruised.  
  
Roselyn ran very quickly from the small desk and wretched in the nearest trash bin. Inside her mind were several tangled thoughts. 'The boy in that bed was Remus Lupin. The Remus she knew. The Remus she'd nearly kissed that day on the train.. Not only that, but Remus is a werewolf.'  
  
This thought kept running through her head, and Roselyn told herself that she should be scared, and she was, but not for herself. She was scared for Remus. Thanks to her father, Roselyn knew all the things that the Ministry and the rest of the wizarding world did to werewolves. She had also heard how terribly painful it is for werewolves to transform. Suddenly, that picture that was from right after he had been bitten passed in front of her eyes and she released an involuntary sob. It was hard to believe that it was the same person.  
  
Suddenly, it all fit into place. With mounting wonder, Roselyn remembered Remus' monthly disappearances and the not-quite-believable excuses he came back with.  
  
With a reluctant few steps, Roselyn returned to her work.  
  
A/N: Yep, it's shorter, but there's more to come some.  
  
Translations: Hâte vers le haut, Roselyn, avant que je dise le père! [Hurry up, Roselyn, before I tell father!]  
  
Je viens, ainsi stoppez la pleurnicherie. [I'm coming, so quit whining.] 


	5. Work and Work

A/N: I AM SO SORRY!  
  
Chapter Five- Work and Work  
  
  
  
Remus walked down the hall lazily, dragging his feet to one of the employee break rooms. It had been a harsh transformation without the Marauders, but he was finally back to work. Opening the door, he half-dragged his body to the permanently chilled cups of pumpkin juice provided.  
  
"Remus?" a quiet voice in the corner asked. He spun around and felt his heartbeat speed up in his chest.   
  
"Roselyn," he replied, smiling as he walked toward her on the stuffed furniture in the room, plopping down beside her on the couch. He winced as he caught her gaze, that of a dog kicked too many times and moved right beside her, reaching out a tentative arm around her shoulders.  
  
"You look sickly," she commented, as though talking about the weather.  
  
"You look worse for wear, too, you know." Remus smiled as she curled up against his side, knowing that finally the Marauders had won over both of the young women. "How long a break do you have?"  
  
"Just started my 30 minutes."  
  
"Good," Remus smiled, rubbing the girl's arm. "Heard from Lily yet?"  
  
"No," Roselyn sighed. "And my own is on vacation for the summer it seems."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"No sending out mail," she replied, looking up at him. "Got into a spot of trouble here."  
  
"What'd you do?" Remus asked, grinning while Rose looked sheepish.  
  
"Curiousity," she shrugged. "Went through some family files while working at the Ministry."  
  
"Which department are you working in anyway?" Remus asked, his own curiousity winning over.  
  
"Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," she replied, an odd glint in her eyes as she watched Remus cough and sputter as he took a sip of pumpkin juice.  
  
"O-oh, really?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly.  
  
"Yeah," she replied, curling up against him again and sighing contentedly.  
  
Remus decided then and there that she didn't know.  
  
  
  
"Diagon Alley!" Sirius shouted, trying to jump over James and Peter, who were in front of him, to get through.  
  
"Calm down," Remus said, holding up one of his hands.  
  
"But, but...joke shops!" Sirius said, pointing down the row of buildings.  
  
"Ah, just let him go, Rem-" but James was cut off as Sirius hustled all of them through the crowd.  
  
"For someone named Sirius, you're a dope," Remus concluded.  
  
"Just now figure that out?" a feminine voice said from behind them. Turning around they caught sight of a ruffled looking Lily.  
  
"Lily, darling!" Sirius drawled, "it's been ages!"  
  
Sirius swept forward and hugged Lily until she signalled that she needed to breathe. One by one, the Marauders hugged the redhead.   
  
"So where's that biting, icy little friend of yours?" Sirius asked fondly.  
  
"She should be here soon," Lily replied, picking up the bags full of supplies she'd already purchased. "It's good to see all of you. Working as a receptionist has been awful." They all let out a hearty laugh at the grimace on her face. "Thanks for your support, boys."  
  
"Only poking fun," Remus grinned.   
  
"How were all your jobs?" Lily asked. James and Sirius groaned in unison at the reminder of their boring summer. "I take it not well. What about you two?"  
  
"It was fine, I suppose," Peter shrugged.  
  
"I got fired a few weeks through," Remus replied.  
  
"Fired?! For what?"  
  
"I guess for being sick so much," he replied nervously.  
  
"And for falling asleep in the break room once," Sirius gasped through laughter.  
  
"That's funny," Lily started, "Roselyn got fired for-"  
  
"Let's go check out some shops now, hm?" Remus asked, twirling Lily around and following her quickly while the other three Marauders were laughing to the point near tears.  
  
"Oh, really now," a stern voice said, a shadow covering them as a shadow stopped above them.  
  
"Rosie!" Sirius cried, jumping up and crushing the petite girl in a hug.  
  
"Not as small as Lily," she gasped, "but small enough!" Sirius laughed and released her. One by one, she too hugged the Marauders, blushing slightly when she came to a flustered looking Remus.  
  
The six friends spent the day in Diagon Alley, talking, laughing, and shopping for school supplies, and prank supplies in the Marauder's case.  
  
"Well, now we know what to look out for," Lily pointed out to Roselyn, who only laughed as James' glasses got squirted by a foul-smelling liquid coming from a smalll rubber ball.  
  
"I have news," Lily said in a sing-song voice as she skipped a few steps in front of them once them left the joke shop.  
  
"What?" they asked in unison. From her coat pocket, Lily extracted a shining badge, the words Head Girl in large letters.  
  
"Congratulations," Roselyn said, the first to get over the shock.  
  
"I can't believe it," Sirius sighed.  
  
"Like you expected anyone else to get it?" Remus asked, after congratulating the redhead.  
  
"No," Sirius replied slowly. "I meant I can't believe I'm associating with the head girl. My brilliant reputation as a prankster is ruined!"  
  
They all parted ways in the Leaky Cauldron, hardly able to wait for September 1st.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, pardon me!" Lily said as she maneuvered through the crowd of Muggles to get to platform 9 3/4. She ran to catch up as she saw Peter walking towards the wall, gently nudging him straight through and making the pudgy boy jump in alarm.  
  
"Don't do that!" he shrilled in an unnaturally high-pitched voice, making Lily chuckle.  
  
  
  
"You're limping," the voice sighed in frustration from behind her. Roselyn spun around and came face to face with Remus.  
  
"I had an-"  
  
"Accident," Remus finished. "I'm not buying it, Rose." He gently lifted the black wall of her hair away from the side of her face, revealing a horrible bruise. "Roselyn," he whispered, letting his fingers dance lightly across it.  
  
"It's nothing, Remus," she stated, leaning into his cool touch. She jumped as thunder from outside the station rumbled loudly, causing Remus to withdraw his hand. A sound much like a whimper escaped her at the loss, making him wish to take it back. However, Sirius and James had already boarded the train.  
  
"Oi! What's with the block?" James asked, pushing into the compartment, pushing Remus into Roselyn, who immediately flinched. Another crash of thunder was heard as the students outside began to rush to the scarlet train. Peter and Lily soon entered as well, making James glare and Peter simply shrug apolegetically.  
  
James practically glowed as Lily sat on his left. Sirius sat on his other side smirking constantly. Needless to say, James was preoccupied throughout the ride.  
  
"So what about pranks on Slytherins?" Sirius asked, before letting his eyes drop at a sharp look Remus shot at him. Lily and Roselyn watched this exchange carefully.  
  
"Alright, what happened?" Lily asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"Sirius pulled a 'prank' last year that was....slightly dangerous," James told them carefully. "It kind of got us into a spot of trouble."  
  
"A spot," Remus snorted sarcastically.  
  
"How could we not notice this?" Roselyn asked incredulously.  
  
"It was a very private matter," Peter added knowingly.   
  
"Yes, and a bit before you two were being civil," Sirius commented.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anything off the cart?" the witch asked as she walked past their compartment. The hungry Gryffindors bought their share of treats as James continued to sneak glances at Lily. Both of them blushed and looked down as they caught one another glancing at the other.  
  
Sirius and Peter were quickly picking up on the tension on the train between their peers. Roselyn had carefully placed Peter between herself and Remus, while James and Lily continued with their "peek and blush" routine.  
  
As the train ride began to near its end, Josie popped her head into the compartment. "Hello," she greeted. "Haven't seen most of you all summer."  
  
"Hello, Josie!" Sirius said, waving energetically until he knocked James in the side of the head.  
  
"Watch it. Hey, Josie," James smiled warmly at the girl.  
  
"Did you all hear the news?" she whispered in a mysterious voice.  
  
"What news?" they asked as one, fear evident in their voices.  
  
"Your cousin's getting married," she said, pointing to Sirius as Roselyn threw a cauldron cake at her.  
  
"Here we were thinking there'd been an attack and you give us a wedding announcement!" Roselyn said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Aw, Rosie. This is just about as bad. Imagine the kids," Sirius said sincerely. "Which cousin of mine?"  
  
"Trixie? Beatrice? Something...." Josie said in frustration.  
  
"Bellatrix?" Sirius asked slowly.  
  
"That's the one!"   
  
"To who?" Sirius asked, face contorting in disgust.  
  
"Lestrange." Sirius' eyes grew wide at her words.  
  
"I ate too much food to get this sick," Sirius muttered.  
  
"She's not even out of school yet, is she?" James asked.  
  
"No," Jocelyn said thoughtfully. "I think they said the wedding is Christmas Break."  
  
"What a perfectly good way to ruin the holidays," James mumbled.   
  
  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, standing in the front of the Great Hall. "Our head girl and boy for this year are Lily Evans and Severus Snape!"  
  
Lily's mouth dropped open in horrified shock. Looking at the Slytherin table, Snape was in no better shape.  
  
"And now that we've finished with our meals," Dumbledore continued, oblivious to the horror he'd just caused, "off to bed!"  
  
"I think...I'm going....to be sick," Lily said as they trudged up the many staircases to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"It could be worse," Peter said consolingly.  
  
"How?!" 


	6. Asking Isn't the Hard Part

A/N: You know what? I was going to try to update quickly, but I didn't. I'm sorry.

Chapter Six- Asking Isn't the Hard Part

"Should I ask her, or should I not?" James huffed, falling back onto his bed. "I've finally gained her friendship. What if that's all she'll ever want from me? I don't think I could stand it too long."

"Jim," Sirius said, in a solemn tone, "you're going to drive yourself crazy. You've already driven me crazy."

"Short ride, eh?" Remus said from his perch at the end of his bed.

"Shut up. James, what I'm trying to say is, ask her. You've been civil with her for almost a year. It's time to take action."

"You're right," James sighed, sitting up in bed. "When's the first Hogsmeade trip?"

"Halloween," Remus answered.

"I'll ask her to go to Hogsmeade with me," James said, his voice alive with fierce determination.

"Thank goodness!" Sirius cried. "Now, maybe he'll quit moping like a pansy!"

"Hey!" Sirius and James then engaged in a massive pillow fight, occasionally resulting in shin-kicking and tickle wars. This resulted in the four boys neglecting their guest.

"Honestly, you bunch of apes," Roselyn huffed, grimacing as James's foot connected with Sirius's elbow.

"What are you doing up here?" Peter asked.

"My cousin was wondering where her study partner's gone to, as they have an appointment." Sirius's movements ceased as Rose's message reached him. Startling James, he sprang from the mess of limbs and pillows, quickly grabbing his book from his trunk and hurrying towards the door.

"Thanks, Rosie," Sirius panted, planting a brotherly kiss on her cheek before he bolted out the door.

"Sirius and Josie have a study date?" James asked incredulously.

"Yes," Roselyn said. "To study, of course." She sat down on Sirius's vacated bed and watched as James attempted to clear up the remaining mess.

"James is going to ask Lily to go to Hogsmeade with him," Peter whispered slyly, if not a bit overdramatically.

"Great. Now she'll quit asking when I think he'll do it," Rose whispered back playfully.

"She asks you?" James cried, sitting up suddenly and crawling over towards the young woman perched proudly on his best friend's bed.

"All the time," Roselyn answered. "'Do you think HE will ask me to go to Hogsmeade?' 'Do you think HE will still like me?' Honestly, James, all the time."

The Marauders one dorm mate, Frederick chose that moment to enter. He quickly took in the scene- James on the floor, Roselyn on Sirius's bed, the mess of pillows on the floor, and Peter looking like he would soon explode if he didn't let his laughter escape him. "What on earth did I miss?"

"Nothing of importance," Roselyn said, waving of the mess. "Just this lot acting like a bunch of wild animals."

"I'll believe it," Frederick said. "Well, I'll be back in the Common Room. Can I talk to you after dinner, Roselyn?"

"Certainly," she replied. Frederick then made his exit, closing the dormitory door quietly.

"He fancies you," James teased.

"Ha bloody ha, Potter," Roselyn said, moving and settling herself by Remus, who had immersed himself in a book.

"You'll have beautiful children," Remus said quietly. Roselyn raised her eyebrows at this, looking quite amused by Remus's prediction.

"Not that my children wouldn't be beautiful," Roselyn joked, "but I don't know about Frederick's. I met his father over the summer." Roselyn pretended to shudder, earning a small laugh from Remus. "What are you reading?"

"Tragsfiguration. Fish are just too hard to change into wooden objects."

"Not really. I mean, look at Potter."

"I can hear, you know," James sniffed, pretending, no doubt, to be hurt. "Where's Lily?"

"She's doing homework in the girls' dorm. You won't see her for a bit," Roselyn said, making herself comfortable. She laid down beside Remus, laying her head on his legs and using him as a pillow.

"Little Freddy has competition," James snickered, making his way out of the room to wait for Lily, with Peter in tow.

"Where did you get...this?" Remus asked, running his fingers along a bruise near her collar, his eyes never needing to stray from his book.

"I've told you before, Remus," Roselyn sighed.

"And I didn't believe you then, either."

"Some people need to get secrets," Roselyn snapped. "I'm sure even you know that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Remus asked, setting his book aside.

"Take one guess, Remus," Roselyn replied, sitting up from her position. "You can't keep secrets forever."

"What do you know?" Remus asked, every part of him dreading the answer. Roselyn looked at him sadly, causing Remus to close his eyes, if only to shut that look out. He already knew the answer, and knew how much of a change this made. He could feel the bed shift, and for a moment thought she was moving away. That is, until he felt warm hands cupping his face.

"Open your eyes," Roselyn whispered. Remus sighed and hung his head, but didn't dare comply. "Please, Remus."

That did it, and Remus opened his eyes to find himself gazing into the purest silver. His shoulders sagged as he read the answer clearly now. She knew.

"I know you're a werewolf, Remus," Roselyn whispered.

"I know," Remus said, almost choking on his words. "But how did you find out?"

"I worked at the Werewolf Registry for most of my summer. At least, before I was fired for falling asleep with someone in the break room." This earned a slight laugh from the stressed werewolf. "I saw your file. I must admit that I was shocked, but it all fit together. In the end, you're a horrible liar, Remus Lupin, but I was just stupid."

"How do you get that?" Remus asked, still marveling in the warm hands that held his face so softly.

"Well, either your family has a contagious virus that randomly bounces from relative to relative, and that you also suffer the effects from, or you're a werewolf. The second one may sound less likely, but it all fits together in the end."

"Bad excuses, hm?" Remus asked.

"No. I'd say you still have the rest of the school fooled."

"I wouldn't say that," Remus spat bitterly, taking Roselyn by surprise for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Roselyn asked, moving away from him before stretching out on the bed, pulling him down beside her. Roselyn was shocked, and even slightly angry, as she heard of Sirius's "prank" last year against Snape.

"I can understand if you don't want me around or-"

"Stop right there," Roselyn snapped, this time scaring Remus slightly with the fire blazing in her eyes. "I'm still here, aren't I? For goodness' sakes, Remus, I had my head pretty well in your lap."

"So you're not afraid?" Remus whispered.

"The only thing I'm afraid of is that post-bite picture I saw of you in your file," Roselyn said.

"Amazing woman," Remus whispered.

"Hello, Lily," James said, stopping the redhead as she bounded down the stairs from her dormitory.

"Hi, James," she said, a smile gracing her lips.

"I-well-I...hmm..."

"James?" Lily asked, worried by his inability to speak comprehensible English.

"Will you go with me to Hogsmeade this Halloween?" James mumbled, quickly, and in one breath, before quickly inhaling again and holding it in anticipation. Lily found his antics adorable, and despite the tomato red color she had now turned, she was happy beyond belief.

"Why not?" she asked in reply. The breath James was holding immediately flew out, his jaw dropping perilously low.

"You-you...Really?"

"Yes."

"Well. I guess I'll see you then."

Lily then left a speechless James in the middle of the Common Room, as she made her way, most likely, to the library.

"I don't know what the problem was," Peter said from his perch in one of the high-backed armchairs. "You've asked her out loads of times."

"This time there was actually a chance she'd say yes," James said, a truly giddy smile gracing his lips.

Gwen Brown chose this moment to hop-skip-and-bounce down the stairwell, nearly bowling James over. "Hey, Gwen," James said.

"Hey, James," Gwen replied.

"Are you going with someone to Hogsmeade?"

"No. Why?"

"Go with Peter."

"Oh. Are you sure he wants to?" Gwen asked excitedly, turning redder than Lily had.

"I'm positive."

"Alright, then," Gwen said, pretty near glowing.

"Two Marauders down," James muttered, "two to go."


End file.
